


Please?

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Inspired by a tumblr hate post, M/M, Request for sex, lol, out of ideas for tags, request denied, this was a great one to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic wants to have sex with Tom when they have visitors.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	Please?

Sonic entered the garage, where he found Tom working on fixing the car.

“Hey, Tom, do you want to have sex?” The cute hedgehog asked as he stood next to the human.

Tom looked around nervously. “Maybe later. We still have company over until 6.”

Sonic nuzzled into his shirt. “Please? We can be quiet.”

“We could if we didn’t have PEOPLE OVER right now!” Tom hissed. “Literally in the next room!”

“I’ll take that chance. They can watch!”

“Not a good idea.” Tom replied.

“What are you talking about? It’s a great idea!” Sonic argued.

Tom rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr post brought to my attention by Raz McSpaz. I went searching and found it. Called me ‘slime’ and other things in the replies to said post. I was originally going to fill up this whole first page with these drabbles in response to it, but this will do for tonight. I just want you all to know that I was giggling like a madman while writing this drabble.


End file.
